Goblin Slayer (American Comic)
Goblin Slayer is a dark fantasy comic book series based on the Japanese light novel of the same name. The comic is published by Dark Horse and adapts the first and second volumes of the light novel/manga before splitting off into its own story loosely based on the original story. Characters Main *'Goblin Slayer '- the main character of the comic who isn't very talkative and is obsessed with killing goblins. *'The Priestess' - Goblin Slayer's companion who is a rookie spellcaster. *'High Elf Archer' - a member of Goblin Slayer's party who is a veteran that loves her job. *'Lizard Priest '- a large lizard-like man who is very intelligent and wise. *'Dwarf Shaman' - a usually cheerful man who enjoys drinking alcohol. Supporting *'Cow Girl '- a childhood friend of Goblin Slayer's. *'Guild Girl' - a woman that hands out quests to adventurers. *'Sword Maiden' - one of the warriors that sealed away the Demon Lord. *'Spearman' - a man who enjoys mocking and undermining Goblin Slayer. *'Witch' - a spellcaster who is very knowledgable with arcana. *'Heavy Warrior '- a large man who carries a massive greatsword. *'Female Knight' - Heavy Warrior's companion who wants to be a Paladin. *'Rookie Warrior' - a new adventurer that struggles with money. *'Apprentice Cleric '- a new spellcaster who travels with Rookie Warrior. *'The Hero' - the "main protagonist" of the story. Antagonists *'Goblins '- the main villains of the series. *'Hobgoblin' - a variant of goblins who are bigger. *'Goblin Shaman '- spellcaster goblins who usually lead small tribes. *'Goblin Champion' - a large and very smart variant of goblins *'Goblin Riders '- a goblin that has learned how to ride a wolf. *'Goblin Lord' - a rare variant who leads a large army of goblins. *'Bugbear' - an unusual type of goblin that is extremely animalistic. *'Redcap '- a type of goblin hated by even other goblins. *'Goblin Knight' - an extremely rare goblin variant that is part human. *'Fire Goblin' - a very hot goblin that can ignite its body. The other variants can also be this variant. Issues #/The Story of Four Adventurers/ - The Priestess goes on her first adventure with a warrior, a mage, and a fighter. #/Goblin Slayer/ - a short introduction to Goblin Slayer. #/A Group of Strangers/ - Goblin Slayer meets the Lizard Priest, High Elf Archer, and the Dwarf Shaman. #/Ogre/ - Goblin Slayer and his new party head out to raid a goblin camp inside of an Elven shrine. #/The Observer/ - Guild Girl asks Goblin Slayer to accompany her on a meeting. #/Water Town/ - Goblin Slayer and his party are summoned by the Sword Maiden to handle a goblin infestation in the sewers. #/Champion of Monsters/ - Goblin Slayer battles against a Goblin Champion. #/The Eye/ - The party battles a monstrosity to finish off the rest of the goblins. #/One Day He Will Disappear/ - Goblin Slayer finishes off what's left of the goblins in Water Town. #/Aftermath/ - Goblin Slayer and his party return home after their adventure in Water Town. #/A Call for Help/ - Goblin Slayer tries to find help against an upcoming goblin attack more than likely led by a Goblin Lord. #/Today I Die/ - Goblin Slayer has his final battle with the Goblin Lord. #Crawling the Dungeon - The party takes Goblin Slayer on his first real adventure. #/A Challenge of Wisdom/ - The party encounters a troll who challenges them to a game of riddles. #/A Challenge of Strength/ - As the final challenge on their adventure, the group must take on an entire room of Goblin Champions. Trivia *Like in the original light novel, most narration in the comic is in the third person but when the hero shows up it suddenly switches to first, as a way of showing she is the "main character."